The Killing Moon
by frivolouspursuits
Summary: A promise is a promise is a promise. And when Vegeta doesn't deliver it costs him dearly. Lots of OOC chars and really doesn't follow any set storylines. Hasn't met Bulma in this story yet so don't ask about her yet.


She sat in darkness, the flicker of a single candle burned slowly. The large table only held a setting for her. She wore a dark shroud her face covered with a dark red veil. She carefully kept her eyes bowed down afraid to look at the demons that scurried high up in the ceilings. This was her home, her world now. Her punishment for her ultimate betrayal. The gold wedding band choking her finger never to be removed.

She ate her food silently her long thin fingers pushing away the metal cups and plates. She looked through her red veil seeing everything skewed and dark. This was how she preferred it. Her long tattered gown swept the floor as she walked on the tip toes of her bare and bloodied feet slowly stepping over the things that skittered around.

"Will you be going to sleep now madam?" the house keeper asked. The decrepit woman kept her distance, and only asked her when it was necessary.

She turned on her toes and nodded. She continued her ascent into a beautiful but old staircase. She carried a candle in her hand that lit her way up. A few of the demon, monkey like creatures screeched and hissed at her running further up into the highest reaches.

The silver key gleamed in her hand as she stood before the monster door that was her entrance to her room. She turned the key hearing it click and door rolled open with little effort on her part.

Her beloved violin lay on the bed and she opened her window letting the chilling cold in. Never able to remove the smell of death and decay which seemed to have permeated deeply into every recess of the house.

She did not know who's house it was only she knew she was here against her will a punishment for a crime of passion she had committed. Her own blood had run cold against the stone floor in this house as a sharp ragged, piece of glass had run through her throat severing her windpipe.

But now it stood alone. With only a skeleton crew of workers. She had died (or hadn't she) but didn't understand why she was still here. It was a macabre joke of sorts. None were friendly to her and she spoke sparingly to them.

"Vegeta" she whispered. Her voice raspy and almost unrecognizable to herself. "Sorry will never be the word that will erase all the pain." She began to play her violin. Her melodies haunting and stirring. At once the demons started to scream as if in pain. She wouldn't stop playing and for this the help hated her. They hated when she would begin to play and the chorus of demons tried so hard to drown her out. They covered there ears and some of them screamed in madness. But it was all she could do to maintain sanity in her horrific world.

_Mainy years before..._

A great excitement filled the walls of the once somber castle. As the young Vegeta brooded over the turn of events which seemed to make everyone so happy lest him. He wanted to find his friend Lina, to escape the seemingly endless "try this and wear this and write your vows" and all that nonsensical stuff his aunt, sister to his dead mother wanted him to do.

The bright glare of the sun blinded him momentarily and he sprinted off in the distance where he would usually find her. Under the solitary tree where an old and hideous scarecrow still held him self at ready against any impending attacks.

She was not there. But by the stream he could see her familiar shape sitting in the shade, her back turned away from him. He ran towards her. Her beat up and worn case for her violin lay empty and the violin itself in her lap. She cried silently only the sobs giving it away. She looked up jumping at his touch.

She tried to make a brave face but her words clogged in her throat and she couldn't speak without letting a wall of tears falling down her face.

She had been a human kidnapped from earth many years and after her parents found guilty of espionage they had been put to death. She had started as a slave laborer but when they found she could play the human instrument so foreign to them they allowed her to practice and had brought her tutors, humans of course. She had grown up in a world parallel to the young prince. Sheltered and educated she graced the courts and dignitaries and was always marvelled at.

But despite her incredible talent she was nothing but a performing monkey to the royal family. Vegeta had always been different. He had accepted her and she thought, maybe he even loved her a little. Though he had always had a hard time letting his emotions show. She didn't want to have him see her at 16 years of old bawling like a 5 year old who had her candy stolen.

"Why do you cry silly girl? If anyone should be crying it should be me. My horrid relatives and overbearing family is telling me what to do and what I should do. It is nothing but a matrimony for the sake of convenience." he spat the last word as though disgusted. He was 2 years older than her and already a very experienced warrior. Fighting gallantly alongside his dad.

"You promised me you would let me go home if you ever married so I would not stay alone." she said finally finding her voice. Also feeling a horrible sense of melancholy stabbing at her heart knowing if she left planet Vegeta she would never see him again.

A slight hint of a grin graced his face. "Girl you are home. This is the only place you've ever known."

"No Vegeta, I want to go to Earth." she pleaded grabbing his hand as he started walking away from her. Her sadness turned to anger as he treated her request so lightly.

He turned to look at her, she could see she had crossed the line. He looked angry but not overly more like annoyed. "There is nothing for you on Earth. We have given you a good life here and this is where you will live and die."

She had never heard him spoken to her in that manner. They had always talked of exploring the world on there own terms. Finding an uninhabited island and begin a family of there own. It had always been talk but it was sweet and filled her dreams and she daydreamed with him. But now she was losing him to a Princess, a suitable wife. The daydreaming Vegeta gone, Vegeta the sensible was the only one that stayed in his place.

"goodbye Vegeta"she picked up her violin and placed into the case carefully picking it up and walking towards the village. He pulled her back wrapping his arms around her waist.

"why are you leaving Lina? I barely found you." He laughed she couldn't resist him. But things were different now. He wasn't thinking about her anymore. He couldn't remember his promise he had made to her. He said he would set her free.

She wanted to be far away from him to not hear him. Right now she felt hurt, betrayal and even some hatred at the way he seemed to have changed nearly overnight. She unwrapped his arms and walked away. she could feel him watch her. she continued drowning a cocktail of horrible feelings. She may not have married yet but she had lost him forever. Things would never be the same again.

The story is about vegeta's arranged. marriage when he was a young man. His budding romance with a girl who was a gifted violinist but was not considered to be in his circle socially. She Finding herself jilted by being made part of the wedding ceremony only as an entertainer and not the girl who vegeta planned on marrying. She commits murder on the innocent girl that Vegeta married and steals the heirloom ring she covets as the only thing she has left of her love with Vegeta. While the people and the patrols search for her she runs into a seemingly uninhabited castle long ago abandoned and screams and cries out in pain as her heart breaks into a million pieces. Upon heaving a large cinderblock at a massive mirror still untouched by the destruction that already seemed to have taken place the shards fall around her fatally slashing her throat. She awakens to find herself covered in horrific scars and her throat sutured all the way around. She begins to wear the red veil to cover her face and a long robe that covers her body. Her voice is now low and ominous. no longer the songbird she had been famed and reknowned for.


End file.
